


kitten-like

by serenityblues



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityblues/pseuds/serenityblues
Summary: I’m soft. ALL these Markbum moments have made me soft. Why aren’t fanfic writers going crazy?*gets bricked out of AO3 for not updating little bouquet of forget-me-nots for more than a year*





	kitten-like

The hallway of the hotel is unsurprisingly empty, so Mark makes sure to not make any noise as he pads two rooms down, being extra careful as he passes their managers' room. A stern looking woman rounds the corner just as he reaches the door, and Mark throws her a disarming smile and a polite bow as a 'Good morning'. She returns it courteously, giving him a small nod as she passes by and Mark heaves a sigh of relief, glad he didn't just get caught by one of the many more overzealous fans that follow them anywhere and everywhere.

She does, however, not-so-discreetly give Mark a once over as she crosses his path, eyes lingering on his lower half and Mark realizes with horror that other than his sweatshirt he is only wearing the bright red Spiderman boxers he fell asleep in. He grabs the knob hastily - thanking the lord when it turns easily beneath his hand like Yugyeom promised him it'd would before making his way downstairs to raid the breakfast buffet. Mark slips in sheepishly, hears the lady chuckle down the hall.

If his and Youngjae's room is chilly, then Jaebum and Yugyeom's is freaking Antarctica. What's with Seoul boys and their knack for the cold, Mark wonders as he pads in, goosebumps rising on his exposed legs. It makes no sense because Jaebum is still sick. If anything they should have the heating on in here! The curtains are closed and Jaebum's got the blankets drawn around him like a badly wrapped burrito, black hair an utter mess on his pillow. He's a deep enough sleeper not to wake as Mark sits at the edge of his bed, but he does stir when Mark reaches out to card his fingers delicately through his hair, groaning as he turns his head.

It's when Mark lifts the edge of the blanket to slip into the warmth of the bed that Jaeum's eyes blink open. He looks adorable like that, confusion edged on his sleepy face as he tries to understand what's going on. Vulnerable even, Mark thinks smiling softly, smoothing back Jaebum's hair as it falls in soft waves on his eyes. Nothing like the feared leader of GOT7 so many of their company trainees cowered away from.

"Mornin'," Mark whispers, climbing into the bed and tucking the blanket in behind himself. Jaebum's body is feverishly hot and he seems a little disoriented, but his hand instinctively comes to rest at the small of Mark's back, pulling him close even as he stifles a yawn. He smells like the hotel's issued soap, the mint of his shampoo and the soft musky scent that is just simply Jaebum. Mark can't help but bury his face into the cotton of Jaebum’s muscle shirt, breathing him in. The hand on his back moves to rest against Mark's nape. Mark smiles, feeling Jaebum’s fingers play with his messy hair.

"You're gonna get sick," Jaebum mumbles, half asleep. He still presses into the heat of Mark's body, snaking an arm around Mark’s waist to pull him closer.

"I'm already sick," Mark chuckles, letting their legs tangle underneath the blanket. It's true. It's always the domino effect with their group when someone falls ill. If anything Jackson is the only one whose safe considering how busy he's been as of late.

"Mmm..."

They lie there in silence, in a cocoon of hazy warmth as Jaebum drifts back to sleep. Mark can feel his breath ghosting the top of his head, and the way the movement of Jaebum's fingers in his hair start slowing down bit by bit. He'd only wanted a moment with Jaebum before the ruckus of their day started, a quiet moment to bask in his presence before they were being pulled every which way by their management and their agency and the event organizers.

He nuzzles Jaebum’s collarbone sweetly before pressing his cheek to Jaebum’s chest, counting the beats of his heart as the clock tics from across the room. They’ll have to get up soon, probably in an hour or so when their manager realizes they are nowhere to be seen. Right now though... right now all Mark wants to do is feel the steady rise and fall of Jaebum’s chest, listen to the soft rumble of Jaebum’s snoring as Mark sneaks a hand up his shirt to feel the skin underneath.

Jaebum doesn’t usually snore, too prone to becoming dead to the world as soon as he hits his pillows. But they are in the middle of preparing for a comeback and the exhaustion has started to kick in. They have had little to no time to take a breather, much less for Jaebum to recuperate properly. His snoring is all but a soft rumble against Mark’s ear, feels like the incessant purring of a content little kitten.

Mark smiles and holds him closer, feeling a bit guilty for being so needy when Jaebum’s still sick.

It’s just that Jaebum’s so soft. Jaebum is always so soft and so warm and Mark just can’t get enough, tilts his head up so he can kiss the exposed patch of skin above Jaebum’s shirt. It blooms pink under his lips, blotchy and lovely against Jaebum’s pale skin.

Above him Jaebum lets out something between a snore and a snuffle, and it sound so much like Nora when she’s passed out on Jaebum’s bed that Mark can’t help but giggle. It’s loud enough to wake Jaebum a bit, who whines petulantly.

“Stoooooop,” Jaebum grumbles, voice raspy and nasally and so so cute.

Mark smiles, drawing swirls on Jaebum’s back with his fingertip as he shuffles closer.

“Sorry, sorry.”

Beneath the blanket Jaebum’s toes wiggle against the warm skin of Mark’s calves as he tries to get comfortable again, and this time Mark’s reminded of Odd’s fluffy tail and the way she swishes it about when annoyed.

“Mark,” Jaebum groans as the oldest laughs against him. He lets go of Mark and tries to turn away, whining sleepily as Mark doesn’t let him move away, pulls himself up on the pillows so he can coax Jaebum to wrap his arms around Mark again.

“I’m sorry,” Mark chuckles as he rubs a soothing hand up and down Jaebum’s back. He lets the tips of his fingernails trail over the thin material of Jaebum’s shirt, smiles adoringly as Jaebum buries his nose into Mark’s neck. “You sounded like Nora.”

“Nora?”

Mark hums.

“She sounds like a motor when she sleeps,” Jaebum mumbles. Even though Mark can’t see him, he can feel Jaebum’s smile against his skin.

“So do you.”

“I don’t snore,” Jaebum argues, even as Mark feels his eyelashes flutter close.

“Sure you don’t”

“You’re annoying.”

Mark laughs, carding his fingers through the matted hair at Jaebum’s nape.

They don’t exchange more words. Mark lies there, feeling Jaebum’s breaths start to even out again moments later. They come out as warm puffs of air against his collarbone, real like the heat of Jaebum’s body against his, like his scent surrounding Mark like a second blanket.

Jaebum’s taller than him, his frame larger and more prominent than Mark’s has ever been - but right now he feels delicate under Mark’s arms, fragile to the point of breaking. Mark presses a cheek against his hair, trying to fight the heaviness of his eyelids so he can watch Jaebum just a moment longer.

His last coherent thought is his wish to protect Jaebum like this always.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m soft. ALL these Markbum moments have made me soft. Why aren’t fanfic writers going crazy?  
> *gets bricked out of AO3 for not updating little bouquet of forget-me-nots for more than a year*


End file.
